I'am here on the other side
by invenlo
Summary: When Equestria was young. The princess in Equestria just start their role as a ruler everything seem to be not too hard for them. But when some specific stallion choose to start their journey a problem start to rise for everyone including himself. But who is he? and which side he stand on?
1. prologue

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Over 1,000 years before twilight and her friends a story of another Alicorn take place

The time when Equestria still young and all race still kind of scatter all over the place. One of them are strong and proudly race Batpony

In their kingdom they live in dark hiding in a shadow of all cave and mountain waiting for the day to end

In a small and dark corner one pony hide in cloak that included a hood in one piece showing a little of his gray tone skin and walking through village quietly but despite his effort to blend in he still catch an eye of some bullies in town

"Hey! Heh Hey! Look at what we got here" The big blue Batpony that look like a leader of the bullies said while approaching the cloak pony

"Umm…sorry if I…by chance…bother you" The cloak pony said while try to hide his face event more

"Uh! Let see…hmm…how about we have a little…fun" The big bully said while his gang surround the poor pony

"Umm…I doesn't looking for any trouble please let me past" he said

"Don't say that…it won't be hurt…Much" one of the bully said and all of them close the distance

The cloak pony seem a little nervous but it not fear. Not at all

"I won't suggest that" The sound of stallion come from behind some group of bullies

The bullies on that area open the way for their boss to see who say it. It is a stallion who have a curve horn, indigo colt, a reddish black mane and tail and a pair of crimson red eyes. He have clock overlay over his back that cover the area which his cutie mark should be and also the whole area on his side

"That is not how we should welcome our guest" The indigo pony walk past the bully and approaching the cloak pony

"Hmm…interesting…you are far from your home…hmm" the indigo stallion said while walk around the cloak pony

"Ah!...I see…hmm…of course. You been hiding some secret under that cloak…a big secret" He start to mumbling as if he talking to himself

"Stop being crazy freak. That just annoying" One of the bully walk up to the indigo stallion and prepare to punch him

Suddenly the cloak pony grab that bully's leg and within one movement he put that bully to the ground

"You are…annoying" The indigo pony said with smirk to the bully on the ground in a sense of mocking him

The cloak pony throw that poor bully at his friends some of the bullies start to shaking and some start to think about running away

"Get them" The boss of the bullies order and some of the bullies start to attack the two pony

"Argh…such a shame. We should have talk first" The indigo pony start with a carefree voice as if he known this will happen anyway

By the time that he finish his sentence the cloak pony already take down two ponies that come up to him and already work the way on the third one

"Hah…Hmm… who know…look like I don't even need to be here…okay then" The indigo pony said and stay out of the fight and let the cloak pony take care of everything

The fight end when the cloak pony knock out the leader of bullies in one punch then all the bullies who still stand are all running away

The indigo pony laughing and clap his hoof for the cloak pony as the mean of appreciation

"Despite my believe it look like you fit right in here" The indigo pony said to the cloak pony

"Thank you. But I not looking for stay" The cloak pony reply

"Oh! if that so? Then what are you looking for then?" The indigo ask

"Are you an Unicorn?" The cloak pony ignore the question and just ask another question

"Oh! Me? Close enough…But not really" The indigo pony answer with smirk

"You are him…the one in the rumor" The pony in cloak said

"Well…I might be" the indigo reply

"Can I see it?" The cloak pony ask

"Well you looking at it...maybe" The indigo pony said and knock his horn softly

"How about…the one you should have…actually the pair…maybe?" The cloak pony said while try to not be offending

"Well okay stranger who I not even know the name yet…why not" The indigo pony said in a sense of sarcasm and take off his cloak revealing his pair of Batpony's wings which not very special here but when it come with a horn it make a pretty unusual combination for a pony

"By the way. The name is Larthee…stranger" The indigo pony introduce himself

"Oh sorry…" The cloak pony apologize for being kind of impolite and take off his hood and revealing his face. Showing a face of a stallion who have a gray colt, white mane and a pair of azure eyes

"Ah!…your highness" Larthee said as a greeting

"Please…just call me Bianfu" the cloak pony said and put his hood back up

"Huh…Bianfu…alright. So what is the deal? Prince Bianfu" Larthee ask

"Oh!...I have some question for you…and I hope I could learn more about you…I hope we could learn more about…whatever word that we will use to call you" Bianfu answer

"Hmm…I see…you motivate by curiosity" Larthee said to Bianfu

"A researcher eh?…such a greed for knowledge…feel like a visionary too…Ah! I like it…yes I like that a lot" He start to mumbling as if someone else are talking to him but Bianfu couldn't see anyone else around that could possibly talking with Larthee right now except himself

"Umm okay?...Anyway let find some…private place to talk shall we?" Bianfu ignore the weirdness and ask Larthee

"And we shall. Follow me" Larthee answer and start to run followed closely by Bianfu

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

A beginning of the story. Hope you found it interesting

And fun fact Bianfu mean bat in Chinese

For those who already read this story at least one time I need to redone this story from the beginning. What joy it is

So…I try to fix a spelling and change thing left and right but the story go into the same direction

Anyway Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 1 Departure

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Departure

Larthee and prince Bianfu get to the cave. And Bianfu ask a set of question to Larthee which the overall result doesn't really satisfied Bainfu at all

"Huh…Look like you make me know about you lesser and lesser" Bianfu said and sigh

"How could that possible?" Larthee ask

"Because you show me that you are more than the rumor said. But your answer is pretty much useless it make me think there are even more thing I don't know about you" Bianful answer

"Huh…that pretty unfortunate" Larthee said

"Hmm…never mind then. The next one I run into should help me know more than now" Prince Bianfu said

"Where are you going find the next one anyway?" Larthee ask

"The two princesses of Equestria…It will be hard to get to them though" Prince Bianfu answer

"Why is it. Don't you a prince of this kingdom. You could just tell your solider I want to see the princess of Equestria and then…it done" Larthee said

"I can't do that. My father won't let me. My brother too" Bianful said

"Well so you might as well start with a closet one eh? And that one is me" Larthee said

"Yeah….and you are an easily one to find so far…even its only you so far" Bianfu said

"Okay…where are you guards then" he ask

"I….I don't have them with me…I run away from my castle" Bianfu answer quietly

"OH!,,,we got the pony on the run eh? I like that…but you won't get out from this kingdom that way. You know ours kingdom have a best security in Equestria" Larthee said

"I got a way out" Bianfu said with such confident that call an attention from Larthee

"Anyway. It great to meet you. I hope that we will meet again someday" he said and leaves the cave

"Wait!" Larthee calling Bianfu before he leave the cave

Bianfu look back but found no one. But when he look back Larthee already wait for him at the cave entry

"What?...How could you do that" Bianfu ask in shock

"Yeah yeah don't worry about a little thing….Anyway. If you walk up to the princess of Equestria the chance are you got nothing because you are no one for them…but if you with someone who…I don't know share the same race as their Princess then…that should count as something right?" Larthee said which make Bianfu smirk

"I won't stop you. But I do need to warn you that it will be very dangerous" Bianfu said

"Then…we got ourselves a journey then" Larthee said and offer the hoofshake to Bianfu

"Indeed we do" Bianfu said with smile while accept the offer

The two pony where wear cloak and leave the cave. The two pony travel the distance until they got to the old temple

Bianful guide the way through the usual path until they get themselves to the hallway Larthee never seen before

"Hmm…something tell me that this is not the tourist spot" Larthee said

"Oh! What give that away. The fact that we just jump out of the cliff or those room with a fake stair or those secret door or that annoyed trapdoor floor" Bianful ask

"When you bring that up. It kind of funny how you open that one door…it look like you dancing" Larthee said

"Oh just…just don't even bring that up" Bianfu said and gnash his teeth

"Hmm…Yes the wind start to blows heavier…" Larthee said as if someone else talking with him

"Ah! We must be close then" Bianfu said and as he said the hallway end and the abyss lie before the two pony

"Larthee spread his wings and perk his head forward look down into the abyss then he back off for a few step and keep his wings by his side

"The wind is too strong…we can't fly pass this" he said

"Of course we couldn't. If this can be fly pass so easily ours enemy might use this secret pathway for something" Bianfu reply

"Hmm…that does make a lot of sense…even though it hard enough to get here anyway" Larthee reply back

"It kind of tricky…most don't even make the whole way through" Bainfu said

"Hmm…that actually quite…excusable" Larthee answer

"Well! Anyway…from now on do everything I do" Bianfu said before clime down into the abyss

"Umm…okay" Larthee answer and start to climb into the darkness of the abyss too

The two pony climb down blindly into the depth of abyss with the sound of the wind as their tune

Eventually Bianfu stop at one particular place

"Okay…This is very important. Do what I about to do at exactly where am I at this exactly moment" Bianfu said

"Got it" Larthee reply then Bianfu kick a wall and launch himself into the darkness of unknown

"Huh?...We do have a very weird architect for this place" Larthee said and get to the position where Bianfu at a few second ago

"Yes…yes. I know what happen. No need to ruin the not so surprise even more" He said with someone…but no one there with him

Larthee done the same thing as Bianfu and launch himself into the darkness of unknown. He stay in the air for a few second before his back hit the rock on the other side. But instead of his body stop there and he fail down by the law of physic. The wall flip over and sent him to the other side where a secret room await

"Festinated eh?" Bianfu who already there before ask Larthee

"Well…it pretty impressive. I must it that" Larthee answer

"This place intended to use as a secret route for escape from our kingdom…But my ancestor found out about this place long time ago" Bianfu explain

"Well! So now it your then" Larthee said

"Eh…close enough" Bianfu said

"So…what next?" Larthee ask

"There are a tunnel link to the ground….it pretty easy from here" Bianfu answer

"An easy work?...Ah! I do like the sound of that" Larthee reply

"Let get going then" Bianfu said and lead the way

"Okay now…where is the way out?" Larthee ask

"Just wait….this room work on pretty interest gimmick" Bianfu said And start walking

The Batpony prince walk on the symbol on the floor in the middle of the room and look around

"Hmm…now how can we do this again?..." He mumbling

"Larthee… see if you could find anything on a wall over there" Bianfu tell Larthee while point at the door at the east side of the room

Larthee walk to the wall at the east side of the room and start to check on that

"Hah!...hmm…who know? There are a button on this" he said

"Don't touch it!" Bianfu shout

"Easy buddy. I aren't do anything yet" Larthee said

"Sorry….there are something that must be done before we do anything with that…it very crucial" Bianfu said

"Well…judging from your voice I ready to believe that" Larthee reply

"Wait a minute" Bianfu said and take a very precise step forward. His front hoof step on a secret button on a floor and a sound of mechanic can be heard from beneath the floor

"Okay! Now push it" Bianfu tell Larthee and he do so as the prince said and again the sound of mechanic can be heard from beneath the floor

"Okay…now…" Bianfu said and take a step at his right. His hoof stepping on yet another secret button on the floor and then the sound of mechanic can be heard again

"Ah!...perfect " Bianfu said

"Umm…okay? And what we achieve from that ?" Larthee ask

"Come here" Bianfu tell Larthee. And Larthee walk to Bianfu and stand next to him

The sound of mechanic fill the room and the celling open for a bit show the clear sky up above

"Okay we could fly up now" Larthee said

Suddenly the floor push the two pony up and upon the impact it launch Larthee and Prince Bianfu up into the air and through the tunnel and up all the way to the sky with high speed

It take a couple of second before they could react but the two ponies spread their wing and deny to let gravity decide their fate

"What is that for?" Larthee ask

"The way out will only open for only a few second so we they need to make sure everyone get through" Bianfu said

"Huh…That explain so much yet so little…shouldn't they think about the safety"? Larthee ask

"They should… but they wasn't" Bianfu answer which actually make Larthee out of word

"You going to need to just except it and move on" Bianfu said

"Alright! I get an ideal" Larthee reply

"Anyway that was our departure" Bianfu said

"Well! Bon voyage to ourselves then" Larthee reply

The two amigos glide through the cloud and thus far none of them know what wait ahead in their journey

TO BE CONTINUE

Well not a lot happen so far. And in the next chapter prepare for…actually I won't tell you now

Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 2 Pretend

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 Pretend

Larthee and prince Bianfu travel for quite a distance already. The first town they come across upon their journey is quite peaceful. It is a new town made by a union of a three tribe. Unicorn, Pegasus and Earth pony

Larthee wearing his cloak to hide his wings because it would be very strange for a citizen of this town to see someone with both wings and horn

Bianfu wearing his hood to hide his face from anyone who might remember the face of the youngest prince of Bat pony

"Be careful Larthee. Even though this town welcome a Bat pony kindly. I think it will be difference story for you" Bianfu warn Larthee

"So…some of us live here?" Larthee ask

"Well…not actually…well but we do have a business with all 3 tribe here" Bianfu answer

"4 tribe" Larthee interrupt

"Pardon?" Bianfu ask

"Please go on" Larthee reply

"Umm…So like I said we do have business here. We Bat pony have a responsibility as a night guard for…entire Equestria apparently." Bianfu said

"Why ours tribe have that duty…couldn't any other tribe just look out for themselves?" Larthee ask

"Well. Apparently we are the only tribe that awake at night…general speaking….so…yeah…" Bianfu answer

"Huh!...I wouldn't want to be the guy who in charge of making a night" Larthee said

"Actually it is one of the princess of Equestria you talking about not a guy….but anyway. Why would you said that?" Bianfu ask

"Think about that. How would you feel if no one give a darn single attention to your work…didn't count us though." Larthee said

"Hmm…I see…that was a new perception for me…and we don't actually come close to that princess…so ours existence didn't very be helpful for her" Bianfu reply

"Why won't we?" Larthee ask

"Politic reason" Bianfu answer

"Huh!...I didn't have a word for that" Larthee reply

"Neither do I" Bianfu agree

Larthee about to said something but he stop his mouth when someone call his attention as he see a mare with a white coat, Dark cerulean mane and tail with a pair of moderate harlequin eyes

"Hey Bianfu. Look at that" Larthee said to Bianfu and point at that mare he saw

"Hmm…okay I see a mare. What about her?" Bianfu ask

"Just follow me" Larthee said and walk in the direction where that mare is

"Larthee. I know she cute and all but we don't have time for flirt with mare" Bianfu stop Larthee before he go out of their path

"Just wait and watch" Larthee reply while looking back at that mare but he couldn't find her

"Hey!...Where dose she go?" Larthee ask

"Let just go. We don't have time for her" Bianfu said

"You don't understand…come on this won't be waste" Larthee said and fly up to the roof of the house nearby

Bianfu quickly follow his friend up on the roof

"What are you doing? Do you want to expose yourself or something?" he ask Larthee

"See? Now I lost her" Larthee said

Bianfu glance over the floor below

"Relax. She not far from here…just…follow me" Bianfu said and hop to the other roof nearby followed by Larthee

About three house later Bianfu finally stop

"There she is" Bianfu said and point at the mare they try to find

"Thank. How could you do that?" Larthee ask

"I got skill" Bianfu answer

"Well that quite useful" Larthee said before jump down from the roof followed by Bianfu

The beautiful mare live her day normally. She seem to be loved by those who know her. She minding her own bussiness before two stallions approach her

"Hello belle" Larthee greet the mare

The mare look at him and smile as a reply

"Hello visitor. How can I help you?" The mare said to Larthee with friendly smile

"Well!...Just here for a talking. The name is Larthee" Larthee introduce himself

"Ropalo" Bianfu introduce a fake name to the mare

"Larthee. Ropalo. I like those name. Nice to know you" The mare said with smile

"My name is Sanagi" The mare introduce herself

"Nice to know you" Bianfu reply

"Sanagi hmm?...Well that is a very great name to come up with don't you think so?" Larthee mumbling like he talking with someone else

"Pardon?" Sanagi ask

"Huh?...Oh! Sorry. Don't mind me" Larthee reply

"Anyway…umm…" Bianfu said

"Hey! What are we doing again?" Bianfu whisper to Larthee

"Eh…I didn't really have any plan actually" Larthee whisper back

"Umm…Dose everything okay?" Sanagi ask

"Umm…sure!...aren't it?" Bianfu reply but then ask Larthee

"Yep totally" Larthee answer

"Anyway…Do you have some spare time? Could you help us with something?" Larthee ask the mare

"Oh! Well…I do. What is that you need help with?" Sanagi ask back

"Well! Let have some walk first. We will talk on the way" Larthee answer

Bianfu just wait to see how everything play out and said not thing

For Sanagi. She stare at the stallion in front of her and wonder just how much he know

Everyone smiling but the tension is fill the air as everyone seem to hiding their secret

"Well! I would be glad to show a way around here" Sanagi answer with smile

"You are too kind" Larthee reply with smile too

"Well then…Shall we?"Bianfu ask very polite

"Follow me" Sanagi reply and start to walking followed by two stallion

The three not really friend travel through the town, the market place, the school and all nice place

They seem to have fun on the way. They look like a longtime friend that just met after a long time more than a stranger

They stop at a square in a middle of town to rest their hoof just a little bit

"So…That was about it for this town" Sanagi said

"Well it very nice" Bianfu reply

"Yep. Pretty much" Larthee said

"So…who exactly are your guys anyway?" Sanagi ask the two stallions

"Wha...Pardon?" Bianfu ask back

"It not every day I could see a duo of an Unicorn and a Bat pony together" Sanagi said

"Hmm…well if it will make you feel better you could just forgot about that…Unicorn part" Larthee said which only Bianfu know what he mean by that

"Why that? If you are exiled or something?" Sanagi ask Larthee

"Nah!…maybe…well…I might be if we get caught now" Larthee answer

"Get caught? By who?" Sanagi ask again

"By his probably angry family" Larthee answer and point at Bianfu

"Actually I think my father still don't even know that I'am missing yet….who I really worry about is my big brother" Bianfu said

"You brother eh?...I heard he is a real deal…And what is his tittle again" Larthee reply

"Holy blade" Bianfu reply back

"Yeah! That is" Larthee reply

"So…you run away from home and your family?" Sanagi ask

"He did" Larthee answer while point at Bianfu

"How about you?" Sanagi ask

"Well I never have any of those" Larthee simply answer which make Bianfu and Sanagi show a sight of sorry for Larthee

"Well…when you bring that up…you never introduce me to anyone" Bianfu said

"I…I sorry to hear that" Sanagi sincerely said

"Eh….It far too late for that now. I move on and waiting for my day now" Larthee simply reply without any sadness at all

"Anyway that pretty much tell about us more or less. How about we learn about you" Larthee said to Sanagi

"Me?" Sanagi ask

"You" Larthee reply

"Well…I'am just a pony. Nothing much" Sanagi answer pretty short. It seem like her want to avoiding telling about herself

"Well we all a pony…mostly" Larthee said in a very suspicious fashion

"Hmm?" Sanagi reply while stare at Larthee as she know that he know something

Larthee don't even look back at her. It almost like he mocking her by smirking a little bit while look up into the sky

"Anyway. Do any of you feel thirsty?" Bianfu ask

"Nah…I'am good" Larthee answer

Sanagi smile at Bianfu as a reply

"I do know where we could get some drink" Sanagi answer then turn to Larthee and smile at him

"Could you have a little walk with me" She ask Larthee

"Hmm? How about me?" Bianfu wonder why he is left out

"You heard the mare" Larthee interrupt Bianfu's sentence then walk close up to Sanagi

"Shall we?" He ask which the mare reply by smiling

"Follow me" Sanagi said and start walking

"Give me 5 minute before try looking for me" Larthee whisper to Bianfu

Bianfu nod his head as a reply

Larthee leave Bianfu and follow Sanagi through a town. Until they get to a bar nearby Sanagi lead the way first into that bar and without fear Larthee follow her. Having some ideal what will happen in his mind

The bar fill with ponies and a song which echo throughout the air

"Hmm…The sound are…too much already" Larthee mumbling as if he speaking with someone. But he not. There no one talking with him

Sanagi and Larthee walk toward a counter where bartender stand on the other side of it

"Oh! Hello Sanagi" the bartender greet Sanagi and look at Larthee

"And who is he?...your new friend?" The bartender ask

"Of course" Sanagi reply

"So…What will you have today?" The bartender ask

"Well…this stallion here could have some…Dreammaker" Sanagi said

"Got it" The bartender nod his head and start to mixing some liquid to make a drink

After a while the bartender serve three cup of beverage

"Hmm…This look…quite good" Larthee

"Want to talk a sip?" Sanagi ask

Larthee pick up one of the cup and look at it

"Nah…I do like this day enough to awake through it" Larthee said as he drop his smile and pour that beverage to the floor

The bartender grab the chair nearby and smash it toward him where Larthee was stand before he dodging

"Heh hee hee. Well that is not a very friendly way to treat your customer" Larthee laugh and said

One of the pony behind Larthee swing a bottle toward Larthee's head but the indigo stallion dodging the strike without even looking at it

"But seriously. Could we just talk first" He said

Larthee swiftly slid backward as his horn engulfed in a purple haze and his eyes turn green with a purple mist flowing from them. he shoot a dark magic beam at that pony that just try to hit him in the head a moment ago

That pony fly across the room upon the impact but then strange thing happen. As he hit a ground he transform from a normally earth pony into a creature that have a black carapace-like coat, webbed mane and tail, blue reflection-less eyes, fangs, bent horn, jagged ear, insect-like wings, and holes in his legs

Larthee smirk as he finally see who he actually fighting in this moment but his smile doesn't last long as a green beam of powerful magic have been shooting at him

Larthee quickly shoot his dark magic to parry that magic. a two beam of powerful energy clash into each other and end up negate one another

Larthee look at the one who shoot that magic at him. It was Sanagi who is not a pony anymore. she appear in a form of an insect-like pony with a very dark grey coat. She have a teal mane and tail, a dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils. she have a very sharp pair of fangs and holes in her legs also a chitinous plating over her midsection

Larthee give an insect-like mare a wide devilish smile

"That remind me. You never give me your real name" Larthee said with a powerful voice

The mare that introduce herself as Sanagi stare at Larthee the fearless stallion

"It Chrysalis" she mumbling but Larthee still hear that anyway

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Well this is definitely a long chapter. And hey! Chrysalis is here.

Also I may or may not use a word devilish for a little bit too much but it totally intended

Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy


	4. Chapter 3 confront

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 Confront

Larthee found himself in quite troublesome situation yet it not so difference from his own home that much

"So?...If this too late to use some parley at this moment?" He ask for a one last time before a fight being and he got his answer from the presence around him

"I take that as no then" He said then he turn back on Chrysalis and be the first to attack

Larthee's horn engulfed in a purple haze and his eyes turn green with a purple mist flowing from them then he shoot a dark magic beam out of his horn

The beam hit the ground before him and where ever that beam hit the dark crystals shoot out of the ground and quickly form a wall between Larthee and his opponent

Larthee then turn back to Chrysalis which is probably the biggest threat for him in this situation

A group of ponies which are probably not really a pony at all start to charge at Larthee. And in that moment Larthee realize that his opponent might or might not be a pony at all that he didn't care much but what he care is most of them are not even a fighter at all

But instead of having mercy upon an inexperience fighter. He start to go full bad guy on them and start to target and take down from the weakest first. Franky everyone he take down turn into an insect-like pony

"Hmm?" Larthee notice that someone else is watching this fight…probably his own buddy but he not have any intention to help him in this fight at all

Suddenly one of a pony try to ambush him from behind but he dodge to the left and let that pony charge an air

But as his hoof touch the floor Chrysalis who fly across the room from all the way at back rush to him use his body as a landing area

Chrysalis push Larthee to against the floor as her horn grow a green aura

Larthee smirk as if he expect this to happen. He intentional move his wing which Chrysalis kind of stand on and that cost her to lose balance

He grab Chrysalis's neck and pull her down while he kich himself up and in the second the situation turn upside down as Chrysalis are the one on the floor now

Larthee's horn engulfed in a purple haze and his eyes turn green with a purple mist flowing from them. Then from his shadow a dark crystals rise up and trap Both Larthee and Chrysalis alone inside it

"Ugh…Let me go" Chrysalis said while struggle to free herself from Larthee capturing

"Ah! Now we talk?" Larthee ask in a sarcastic voice but still let Chrysalis go just like that

Chrysalis quickly get up as fast as she can and try to get away from Larthee but there are not much space in this small crystal

"So…Parley?" Larthee ask

Chrysalis turn back to Larthee. Surprise by his word

"Aren't you an Unicorn agent…I won't trust any of your word" Chrysalis said

Larthee reply by smirk and lurk one of his wing out of his cloak thus far reveal it

"Wha…What?" Chrysalis are surprise by an extra part Larthee have

"What kind of monster are you?' She ask

"Hey hey hey…I not here to be judge by you" Larthee reply

"And your goal is?" Chrysalis ask

"Well this quite awkward…still to be honest I don't really have any business with you. I just feel that your special so might as well check you out while I on the way" Larthee answer

"Check out! Check out! We go through all this problem just because you want to check out" Chrysalis raise her voice

"Well…this is not what I have in mind from beginning" Larthee excuse

"You hurting my subject" Chrysalis said

"Well I just defend myself…wait? Your subject?" Larthee as he catching on who is Chrysalis

"Umm…" Chrysalis gulp her word

"Do…don't change a subject" Chrysalis change the subject back to where it begin

"Okay…okay. Sorry about that but calm down I am not here for any trouble" LarthHee make a weak excuse

"Who sent you anyway? The Bat pony?" Chrysalis ask

"Well. No no no…Well if you really want to know a detail on this answer you better talk to someone else" Larthee answer while a crystal around them start to cracking and break

Surprise by what just happen Chrysalis run back to her Changling then turn back to face Larthee

One of Changling prepare to charge at Larthee

"Stop!" Chrysalis order her subject and everything in the room stop

"The fight is over. Stop being a spectator" Larthee yell

Chrysalis don't know what Larthee talking about until Bianfu fly down from a darkness close to the roof and land right in front of Larthee

"Thank you for….do nothing" Larthee said to the prince with a sarcastic voice

"You got it in control. Beside it was an opportunity to see your power" Bianfu answer

"And what do you think?" Larthee ask

"Hmm…doesn't quite reach my expectation due to a lack of challenge these Changling were giving you" Bianfu answer

"What?" One if the changling behind Bianfu shout

"No offend though. I actually glad this is not go too far" Bianfu turn back to talk to Changling

"Anyway. Our unfriendly host want some explanation" Larthee said

"Should we?" Bianfu ask

"Well you won't lie to royalty aren't you" Larthee reply

"A royalty?" Bianfu reply but soon realize what Larthee mean by royalty

Bianfu clear his throat while walk up to Chrysalis

"I'am apologize for what happen. Your majesty" Bianfu said humbly to Chrysalis even though he himself is a prince too

"If I not mistaken. You are Princess Chrysalis of the Changling?" Bianfu ask

"How…How did you know my name?" Chrysalis ask with confusion

"Oh! But where are my manner" Bianfu reply

"My name is Bianfu. The prince of Bat-pony" Bianfu really introduce himself this time

"Prince?" Chrysalis mumbling silently

"Well I'am not an heir for a throne though. Still a royalty blood still run in my vein" Binafu said

"And you here because?" Chrysalis ask

"Well we just here for some supply…but…" Bianfu said and turn to Larthee

"Let just say we are not very organize at what we do" Bianfu said while look at Larthee

"Heh hee…and the blame return to me" Larthee said with smirk

"Don't mocking me and explain something already" Chrysalis start to out of her patience

"My apologize. Princess" Bianfu reply to Chrysalis then walk to Larthee

"But l do have to mention something else first" Bianfu said as his presence began to getting serious

"And what is that?" Chrysalis reply

"While I'am on my way here I find something and steal it from someone" Bianfu start to explain and bring out some kind of an emblem and throw it on a floor

Chrysalis's eyes open wide as if she know a symbol on it

"Whe…where...where did you get it freom..." Chrysalis ask with shaking voice

"If I'am you. I will consider go away from here as far I can….well to be fair I will do that anyway even though I' am not you" Bianfu said and turn back to Larthee

"We need to go now. There are a dangerous group nearby" Bianfu said

"What? If your lovely family catch up on you?" Larthee ask

"No…less dangerous than that but we still should keep a distance" Bianfu said with a sick humor

Larthee look at Chrysalis then look back at Bianfu

"But from the look on her face I think they not a joke like you put them to be" he said

"It seem like she know something that I didn't…She will do what she need…Or so I believe" Bianfu said

"Well…At least now she see what coming to her" Larthee mumbling

"Ah…Look like the faith are on her side" Bianfu said

"Anyway how could you be aware of Changling in the first place?" Bianfu ask

"Well…the shadow have whispering to me obviously" Larthee answer

"Sha…what?...how?" Bianfu ask with confusion

"Through silent of course" Larthee answer like it was a obvious answer that Bianfu should have expect

"Umm…okay I will keep that in mind" Bianfu said while still don't know what the magical thing Larthee talking about

Chrysalis give her subject an order then turn back to the pair of stallions who should capable of answer many of her question. But she found none of them still there

"Wha….where are they?" She yell and look around while no one provide her with any answer at all

* * *

In the forest near the town outskirt Larthee and Bianfu walking alongside each other away from the town far more and more

"Well look like we don't have any manner at all" Larthee said

"She is very special but not enough for us to risk ourselves stay around. She is very powerful though. If the fight continue on I may have a chance to see you get your flank kicked" Bianfu said

"Well...perhaps I will have a bad time...but still I will eventually win anyway" Larthee said

"Changling are getting more powerful as they gaining more love...That town must know Sanagi as a lovely pony. That town was form by many tribe union together anyway. It very easy to create a new identity there" Bianfu explain

"Well it would be ashamed if they must abandon that town because of that...dangerouse group" Larthee said

"For now all we could do for them is wishing them a great luck" Bianfu said

"Yeah…I hope so" Larthee reply

Suddenly a group of Bat pony knight fly down from sky and surrounding them

"Or else we could just wish a good luck for ourselves consider we kind of need that" Larthee said with humor before another one Bat pony fly down and land in front of Bianfu

The new pony have a white coat. Gray mane and tail with a pair of azure eyes

"Hello…Brother" He said with a very claim voice to Bianfu who start to shaking and sweating a little bit

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Well raise your hand if you see that ending coming

Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy


	5. Chapter 4 Challenge

Enjoy!

Chapter 4 Challenge

Larthee and Bianfu found themselves in a very intense situation especially Bianfu who seem to know the stallion before him

"What the matter. Do you forget how to greet your own brother?" The new stallion ask the prince

"He….hello…big brother" Bianfu answer with a shaking voice

"There was a sudden decision that there will be a meeting tomorrow. You must be there" The stallion who Bianfu call as his big brother said while walk toward Bianfu

"So I come here to pick you up" He said while stand in front of Bianfu

"Father doesn't know that you are missing yet. So now you still clean" He continue

"Well I didn't think that he really mean that when he said that….what a father" Larthee mumbling

The white Stallion glance at Larthee for a second but decide to not give a slightly care about him and shift his attention back to his younger brother

"And take that dirty hood off will you?" He said to Bianfu

Bianfu doesn't respond. It seem like he fear his brother more than any dangerous situation he face so far

"Find…Keep it if you want" The white stallion calmly said and look at Larthee a little bit

"And what is this? You befriend with an Unicorn now?" He ask Bianfu

"That pretty good. You have been missing for only two days and you already make a new friend" He compliment his brother

"You can go away now. Your friend must go home now" He said to Larthee

"You are Holy blade?" Larthee ask the older prince

"Saladale…and you know me…Bianfu must have talking about me already weren't he?" The older prince introduce himself then ask Larthee a question

"More or less…The name is Larthee by the way" Larthee introduce himself

"I pretty much not care" Saladale said to Larthee

"Well…now say good bye. We going home" he said to Bianfu

Bianfu shaking and gnash his teeth tightly

"N…no" He mumbling silently but it seem like Saladale still hear it but he still doesn't sure if he heard correctly

"Pardon?" Saladale ask Bianfu

"NO!" Binafu said

"Well if you want we can take him back with us" Saladale reply and look at Larthee

"It not looks like he has any place to live anyway" He said

"I mean I not going back" Bianfu mumbling

Larthee smirk for that answer while Saladale's face doesn't change at all

The older prince glance at his brother a little bit before sigh softly then turn to fully face him

"And what did you said again?" He ask Bianfu

"I have consider it carefully and make up my mind already. There are no way I give up this quest" Bianfu said

"And what quest you talking about?…ah! It must be about those Alicorns thing at everfree didn't it?" Saladale ask

"Alicorn?" Larthee mumbling

"And then what? What is the point of it?" Saladale ask

"So we can learn about them" Baruss answer

"It only two of them. It not like it will be a great knowledge or something" Saladale said

"There are more…it been a rumor that the cystals empire also have one…screw it! We have one with us" Bianfu reply while start to raise his voice by the end

"We?...Who?" Saladale ask

"LARTHEE" Bianfu shout at Larthee costing everyone to pay attention to him

Larthee smirk and spread one of his wing out of his cloak therefore reveal it to everyone

Another Batpony around start to talking about this Batpony with a horn .Mostly talk about how he a monster

On the other hand Saladale's face still doesn't change and there are no change of emotion in his eyes at all

"Well…we have one indeed. Now there are even least excuse for you to not coming back" He said while not give a slightly care about Larthee

"Wow!...That was pretty cold" Larthee said

"Well he not being helpful" Bianfu talk back quickly

"Huh…Too bad to heard that" Saladale said while turn to Larthee

"Capture him. We will keep him for…Learning purpose" Saladale order his soldier

"Umm…I start to don't like how this going about" Larthee mumbling

"Yeah…That is a good idea" He said like he talking with someone but that sentence are not for any soldier, or any princes

"Who is he talking with?" Saladale ask Bianfu

"He tend to do that a lot…and his explanation doesn't explain a single thing" Bianfu said

Bat pony soldiers get close to Larthee

"Don't be scare kid. We won't hurt you" One of them hurt Larthee

"Well…that sound truthful enough" Larthee mumbling with a devilish grin

In a chaos Bianfu walk pass Saladale and toward Larthee. Larthee look and wait for the young prince to make up his mind

everyone give a time for Bianfu including Saladale who wait patiently

After a moment of nothing happen Bianfu open his eyes and send his bag to Larthee

"If anything happen to me. Carry on" He said to Larthee

"Heh…Thing about to get real eh?" Larthee ask as he receive a bag

"No matter what happen. Don't interfere. This is something I have to do on my own" Bianfu said to Larthee

"Ah! I do have some manner after all" Larthee reply and back off while Bianfu turn back to face his big brother

Saladale and Bianfu look eyes to eyes. Saladale sight softly as he understand what happen

"Really?...must we?" Saladale tiredly mumbling and shake his head in boredom

Bianfu reach his hoof inside his cloak and pull out a very well-crafted blade and point it at his big brother

Saladale merely sign softly. He draw his blade too. It is a tradition blade of Batpony which have only one side that shaped and the other side is left blunt. It is lustrous a shining blue light just like the color of it cold steel

Saladale hold his blade still for a second before before stab it in a ground which cause the ground itself shaken, crack and crumble

Bianfu take a few step back away his big brother as he felt a fear has strike his heart but through courage and determination he stop and shaking as he know that this is an another step in his journey

All of the Batpony around keep the distance far from the two princes as the fight about to begin

Bianfu point a threat to his far more powerful opponent with a might of bravery

Saladale look down on his challenger as he let go of his sword and Leave it stuck on the ground

"Show me a good time. kid" He said to bianfu

TO BE CONTUNUE

Well that just intense

Anyway thank for reading and again I hope you enjoy


End file.
